Une nouvelle chance
by Charlie Brns
Summary: Suite de "Le journal de Charles F. Xavier".
1. Chapter 1

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que Charles avait expressément fait sortir Erik de sa chambre. Depuis, il avait fait de son mieux pour l'éviter. Non pas qu'il avait honte mais… si, il avait honte. Il avait oublié l'idée de lui avouer ses sentiments depuis le temps. Mais là c'était encore pire. Il se sentait vulnérable, parce que Erik avait lu tous les moments importants de sa vie. Alors certes lui aussi connaissaient les moments importants de sa vie. Mais il était télépathe, et en connaissait beaucoup sur beaucoup de monde. Jamais il ne trouverai Erik ridicule. S'il n'était pas d'accord pour les idées qu'il avait, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'amusait à l'embêter avec son passé, avec ce qu'il savait de lui. Mais est-ce que l'Allemand le ferai lui ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait baissé dans son estime. Peut-être qu'il lui paraissait ridicule. Il avait raconté ses moments de faiblesse dans ce journal. Et Erik avait tout lu. Il évitait habillement de le croiser. De toute manière, le magnétique ne cherchait pas à lui parler. Tant mieux.

Il avait certes très honte qu'Erik sache tout. Mais il était aussi très en colère contre lui. Il avait déjà pénétré dans sa chambre sans autorisation. Qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fouillé avant le prendre le carnet ? Il avait du mal à concevoir qu'il ai ouvert son journal. Mais dès qu'il avait compris ce que c'était, il aurait dû s'arrêter et le reposer. Par respect, par politesse, tout ce qu'il voulait mais le reposer.

Si jamais Erik voulait s'en servir contre lui, et bien soit. Il n'utiliserai pas la télépathie pour lui effacer la mémoire, jamais. Il assumerait tout, et l'allemand ne se jouerai pas de lui. Il refusait de le laisser faire. Mais il n'était pas venu lui en parler. En parlerait-il à Raven ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Sa sœur ne savait pas, puisqu'elle lui avait posé des questions pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui avait simplement répondu que Erik avait fouillé son intimité. Charles avait du répit, qu'il espérait ne jamais voir se finir. Le télépathe faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

De son côté, Erik ne savait pas quoi faire de toutes ces informations. Il n'évitait pas le professeur, ce n'était pas son genre. Pourtant ce dernier le faisait. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il le poursuivrait dans le manoir pour en parler.

Après avoir été chassé par Charles, il était allé piquer des bières dans la cuisine, un des rares alcools autorisés dans l'école. Et il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait bu, pas assez pour être ivre mais assez pour en ressentir les premiers effets apaisants, rassurants. Avant, il serait allé dans un bar. Mais il était recherché aujourd'hui, alors il ne tentait pas le diable en allant s'exposer. Il avait pensé, beaucoup, quitte à s'endormir seulement aux premières lueurs de l'aurore. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait eu une totale remise en question vis-à-vis de Charles, mais pas en mal. Bien au contraire. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait été stupide, et que s'ils avaient parlés à l'époque, enfin surtout si Erik n'avait pas fait la sourde oreille, bien des choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être que le sort des mutants aurait été autre aujourd'hui. Même si suite à Apocalypse cela semblait s'arranger pour eux. Enfin pas pour Erik. Il était toujours en cavale, toujours un fugitif. Il avait pensé partir bientôt, afin de ne pas être un poids pour l'école. Mais il ne voulait plus. Charles était son ami, et il l'aiderai, le cacherai, le protègerai, comme il a toujours voulu faire.

D'un côté, il se sentait coupable de penser comme ça, surtout après les « aveux » forcés du télépathe. Mais en un sens, il comprenait enfin cette volonté de Charles de vouloir toujours le protéger, d'avoir été si opposé à lui par ses idées sans jamais ne serait-ce que penser à le forcer par son don à rester près de lui.

Il n'était pas dégoûté par les sentiments de son ami pour lui. Il était même un peu fier, de se sentir toujours aimé malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Magda l'avait aimé, mais même si elle savait qui il était, et ce qu'il avait fait, elle n'aurait jamais pu comprendre complètement, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été au cœur du conflit.

Jamais Erik n'avait envisagé la possibilité qu'un homme lui plaise. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'adolescence nécessaire, le moment où la plupart des gens découvrent leur homosexualité, bisexualité, ou qui ils sont réellement, pour y réfléchir. Dès la Libération, et même avant, seul le désir de vengeance brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait été plus absorbé par la recherche de Shaw que par essayer d'avoir une vie d'adolescent normal. Mais il n'était plus un adolescent à l'époque, ni même tous les autres, quoi qu'ils aient essayé de renvoyer comme visions. Ils avaient tous été brisés. Leurs cassures n'étaient pas comparables à celles d'Erik. Pas moins violentes, pas plus. Juste, différentes. Quand on brise un verre, il ne se brise jamais de la même manière. Tout dépend de son épaisseur, de sa solidité, de s'il est usé, etc… Qu'on le laisse tomber par terre ou qu'on le jette contre un mur, les résultats sont les mêmes, malgré les moyens employés différents. Erik avait vu tous ces adolescents se remettre comme ils pouvaient. Se rapprocher les uns les autres, rechercher l'amour qui leur avait été enlevé, que ce soit par l'amitié ou des attirances. Le jeune homme était content pour eux, mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser que cela n'aurait pas dû arriver. Beaucoup au sein de la confrérie, et même Charles s'y était trompé, pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vendetta personnelle. La poursuite de Shaw peut-être. L'assassinat de tous ces nazis, certainement pas. Non Erik n'avait pas pensé qu'à lui mais aussi à tous ces humains brisés, fracassés. Donc face à leurs tentatives de recommencer à vivre, lui s'était juré de les venger. Il pouvait, il en avait les capacités, les pouvoirs. Et il refusait d'y mêler qui que ce soit d'autre, de risquer leur vie. Alors il restait seul, malgré les adultes essayant de lui faire trouver des amis. Mais il ne voulait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Enfin il avait cru à ça jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Charles.

Même s'il ne se mêlait pas aux autres, ils les entendaient parler. Surtout les garçons de son dortoir. Ils étaient un peu plus grand que lui, entre un à quatre ans de plus. Parfois alors qu'il essayait de dormir, même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne s'endormirai qu'à l'aube, il les écoutait discuter. Cela l'empêchait de penser à là-bas. Ils parlaient un peu de tout et n'importe quoi, même de sujets qu'Erik trouvaient stupides, mais les entendre parler le rassurait. Et puis parfois ils parlaient de sexe, ou d'amour. Quand on parlait d'amour, Erik pensait tout de suite à ses parents à l'époque. Quand ces garçons parlaient de sexe, il écoutait, un peu intéressé. Il cachait en son for intérieur le désir de vouloir lui aussi redevenir un garçon comme les autres. Alors ce que faisaient les autres garçons l'intéressait. Il apprit ainsi comment les autres se faisaient plaisir parfois, et que ça leur faisait du bien. Un du groupe avait une relation amoureuse, et disait qu'un jour il partagerait son plaisir avec cette fille. Bien sûr qu'il savait comment on faisait les bébés, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi tous disaient que « faire des bébés », ou autrement dit faire l'amour, c'était super. Erik s'informa de pleins de choses ainsi, en écoutant silencieusement, en faisant semblant de dormir, en espionnant.

Un jour, alors qu'il était seul dans le dortoir – les autres étant tous aller jouer dehors, profiter du retour des beaux jours et du printemps – il voulut essayer. Il défit les boutons de son pantalon, et en sorti son sexe encore mou, après bien sûr avoir verrouillé la porte à clef grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il repensa à ce que ses compagnons de dortoir avaient dit. Il ferma les yeux et commença à caresser son pénis. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais c'était bien loin du plaisir que disaient ressentir les autres. Il se concentra et tenta d'imaginer ce qui pourrait l'exciter. Des jolies filles, des choses qu'il pourrait faire avec elles, des choses qu'elles pourraient lui faire. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Son sexe durcissait contre la paume de sa main, mais c'était purement mécanique. Alors il oublia quelconque fantasme et se concentra sur les sensations. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'il avait mal au bras, il jouit enfin. Il en ressenti une grande vague de plaisir, surtout pour cette première expérience, mais tout n'était que plaisir physique, sans aucune vraie émotion dessous. Il rouvrit les yeux une fois sa respiration revenue à la normale et regarda son sperme, sur ses doigts et son bas-ventre. Il en examina la texture. Alors c'était avec ça qu'on faisait des bébés ? N'ayant jamais eu de cours sur la reproduction, la fusion des gamètes, ou même le développement d'un bébé, il ne voyait pas comment ce liquide visqueux pouvait créer des humains. Il prit un mouchoir, nettoya la moindre preuve de son activité précédente et jeta le mouchoir dans la poubelle. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, pour faire partir les odeurs, et profita ainsi lui aussi du retour du printemps.

Il regarda les autres jouer. Il les enviait. Il voulait les rejoindre. Mais il n'osait pas. S'il s'écartait de ses objectifs, il risquait de les perdre de vue, et de renoncer. Non, il devait rester concentré. Il n'avait pas le temps pour se faire des amis, pour se rapprocher de jolies filles, pour se questionner sur qui il était. Il était le monstre de Frankenstein, et voulait retrouver son créateur. C'était tout.


	2. Chapitre 2

Erik repensait fortement à son « adolescence » ces derniers jours, parce qu'il se questionnait sur lui-même. Et pas seulement pour son orientation sexuelle. Ce n'était pas une crise due à l'âge ou quoi. Il avait juste remarqué qu'il s'était laissé effacer par Magneto. Il ne voulait plus être celui que tous voyaient. L'homme qui tuait, qui était incapable d'aimer, incapable de dire ne serait-ce que merci, un monstre. Il voulait retrouver une part d'âme d'enfant, parce qu'au fond, tout le monde avait encore une petite part qui refusait de grandir.

Il regardait les élèves regarder dehors. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait faire dans la vie ? Il n'avait pris ce travail, dans l'usine de métal en Pologne, uniquement parce qu'il n'avait trouvé que ça, et parce qu'il devait se cacher. Mais aujourd'hui, ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être participer plus activement à la vie de l'école ? Pas en tant que professeur. Non, jamais il ne serait capable de s'occuper de ces mômes toute une journée. Alors toute l'année, non merci. Mais même s'il ne pourrait sans doute pas reprendre d'études, il fallait bien qu'il sache ce qu'il aimait pour savoir quoi faire. Erik se força à se mettre à la place d'un jeune homme qui penserai à son avenir. Un jeune homme chercherait quelles études faire. L'adulte se dit qu'il aurait fait quelque chose de littéraire. Il éprouvait une grande admiration pour des scientifiques, enfin pour beaucoup, comme Charles et Hank. Il ne se lasse jamais de quand Charles lui explique quelque chose sur la génétique, la mutation et tout ça. Il aimait beaucoup regarder Hank travailler dans son labo et créer toute sorte de choses, même s'il refusait de l'admettre à voix haute, et qu'Hank n'aimait pas qu'on regarde ce qu'il faisait. Cela le déconcentrait.

Non, Erik n'était définitivement pas un scientifique. Les sciences ne l'intéressaient pas. Il se pencha alors du côté de la justice, du droit, des finances… Le droit, la loi, la justice, il oublia tout de suite. Déjà, ça ne le tentait pas, puis avec son parcours, inimaginable. Les finances, il n'aimait pas les chiffres. Et rester derrière un bureau toute la journée ne le tentait pas. Il était un homme d'action.

Alors le sport peut-être ? Non plus. Il aimait faire du sport, se défouler, s'entretenir même. Mais impensable d'imaginer d'en faire à un niveau professionnel.

Dans la construction ? Bâtiment, usine, travaux publics ou quelque chose comme ça. Non, ça lui rappellerait trop l'usine de sidérurgie. Et puis ça ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.

Dernière option qu'il voyait. Littérature, ce qui englobait pour lui lettres, langues, philosophie, histoire et géographie, entre autres. Ecrire, ça ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Ecrire son histoire ? Hors de question. Ecrire des histoires ? Il n'était pas du genre à déborder d'imagination. Philosophie, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, mais c'était trop dense pour lui, et trop long pour son âge. Géographie, il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à ça. Histoire ? Et apprendre sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale ? Inconcevable.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand un ballon manqua de peu son visage. Il se tourna vers la source, et il vit deux élèves, d'environ 13 ans, s'approcher avec un air paniqué.

\- Désolé Monsieur, on ne l'a pas fait exprès…

Erik voyait qu'ils avaient peur, de lui. Charles avait sans doute rassuré tout le monde, en disant que l'allemand ne leur ferai rien, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à eux. Pourtant, s'ils avaient confiance en le professeur, ce n'était pas du tout le cas avec lui. Il les effrayait, pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour le comprendre. Et ça, cette méfiance, cette crainte, c'est exactement ce qu'il ne voulait plus que les gens ressentent envers lui, surtout des mutants.

\- Ce n'est rien, faites attention, répondit-il très calmement.

Il ramassa le ballon, puis leur tendit. Les deux garçons le reprirent et repartir. Mais Erik les stoppa.

\- Ça vous dérange si je joue avec vous ?

Il se surprit lui-même quand les paroles sortirent de sa bouche. Mais il le voulait vraiment. Il voulait leur montrer qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir peur, et il voulait faire ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Jouer.

\- Euh… non, vous pouvez venir, répondit l'un des deux, lui aussi étonné.

L'adulte se doutait qu'une part de ce oui était parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas risquer de le mettre en colère. Et il comprenait leur réaction. Mais il voulait leur prouver qu'il n'était pas le méchant sans cœur que tout le monde croyait. Alors il les suivit. Le petit groupe d'élève était tout aussi surprit quand Erik les rejoignit, et qu'il commença à jouer. Il ne savait pas très bien jouer, n'ayant jamais eu beaucoup de pratique dans le football. Mais il savait taper dans un ballon. Et si l'ambiance était tendue au début, elle s'apaisa au bout de quelques minutes. Certains se moquaient un peu de l'adulte qui ne visait pas très bien. D'autres essayèrent de l'aider à s'améliorer. Erik se mit à rire, à rire de lui-même lorsque les adolescents lui piquaient le ballon. Et tout le monde suivit son exemple, et ils s'amusèrent tous pendant plus de trente minutes. A la grande surprise de tout le monde. Voir un adulte se mêler aux plus jeunes pour jouer au foot n'était pas si commun, mais surtout pas avec Erik Lehnsherr de surcroît. Alors le petit match acquérit de plus en plus de spectateurs.

Raven aussi était interloquée. Elle était dans le bureau de Charles, en train de discuter avec lui. Ils étaient en train de débattre sur ce qu'allait faire Raven. Elle acceptait d'aider pour l'école, mais pas de rester. Elle ne voulait pas venir en aide aux élèves. Elle voulait recruter. Comme son frère et Erik l'avaient fait il y a bien longtemps. Cette perspective-là lui convenait. Elle serait libre d'aller un peu où elle souhaiterai, sans être à nouveau complètement seule. Elle avait horreur d'être seule. Charles avait accepté, et ils étaient en train de mettre au point le déroulement du poste de Raven. Mais elle avait voulu ouvrir la fenêtre, parce que le bureau sentait une odeur de renfermé, de livres, bref, de choses qui ne lui convenaient pas du tout. Et elle aperçu alors Erik.

\- Charles, viens voir.

\- Un soucis dehors ?

Charles s'approcha de la fenêtre et regardant dans la même direction que sa sœur. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais se mit à sourire. Voir Erik heureux comme ça, ça voulait dire beaucoup. Et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de reporter la discussion à plus tard et allèrent s'ajouter aux spectateurs.

Quand l'allemand les aperçu, il leur sourit. Sans arrières pensées, sans pensées du tout. Il se sentait juste bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le ballon dans le dos. Sortant de sa léthargie, il s'excusa auprès des plus jeunes et rejoignit le professeur et sa sœur.

\- Tu veux prendre ma place Raven ?

\- Ouais, répondit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle remplaça Erik sur le terrain.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, tes poumons le demande je crois, dit Charles en souriant.

\- Nan, nan ça va aller, rigola doucement Erik.

\- Tu t'es retrouvé à la place d'un élève, en apprenant à jouer, dit-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ouais. Mais je suis sûr que tu m'aurais mieux appris, fit-il en faisant référence à quand le professeur lui avait appris à développer ses pouvoirs.

\- Oh non détrompes-toi, s'amusa-t-il. Je ne sais pas plus que toi jouer au football. En Amérique, on n'y joue pas tant que ça, j'étais plutôt seul enfant. Et en Angleterre, n'étant pas un grand sportif, je ne me mêlais pas à ceux qui y jouaient.

A l'évocation du passé de Charles, le plus vieux perdit son sourire. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, avant que l'homme valide ne lui dise qu'ils devaient parler. L'autre acquiesca, et s'éloigna du terrain. Erik le suivit.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Charles. Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais. C'était vraiment irrespectueux. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, ou te forcer à me dire tout ça, en quelque sorte.

\- Effectivement, tu n'aurais pas dû. Et en effet, j'ai été blessé par ton comportement. Je préfèrerais qu'on ne fasse pas référence à ce que tu y as lu dans l'avenir. Et il va de soit que je ne veux pas que tu en parle à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

\- Mais pour l'instant parle. Je répondrais à tes questions.

\- Ça t'aide vraiment d'écrire dans ce journal ?

\- Oui. Ça me détend. Je vide un peu mon esprit en le faisant. Je me force à me concentrer sur quelque chose de précis, et ça m'apaise.

\- Tu sais que je t'ai toujours trouvé admirable ? Ta manière d'être, ta puissance, que tu arrivais à contenir sans gros problèmes, ta capacité à te sacrifier pour les autres…

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Quoi ? Tu as peur que j'ai à présent une image négative de toi ? tenta de plaisanter Erik.

Charles ne répondit pas.

\- Vraiment ? Non, je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Bien au contraire même.

Le professeur se sentait soulagé, mais il ne répondit toujours pas.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir chercher à développer tes pouvoirs plus tôt pour te protéger d'eux ?

\- J'ai essayé, je te l'assure. Mais c'était trop compliqué. Ça a marché d'une certaine manière, mais accélérer leur apparition à été très douloureux. Même plus que ce que mon beau-père me faisait. Alors j'ai arrêté de les forcer et j'ai attendu.

\- Tu as subit.

\- Ça revient au même.

\- Que sont-ils devenus ?

\- Mon beau-père est mort il y a quelques années, cancer du foie. Mon beau-frère, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Mais je m'en moque complètement.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu te venger ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je fantasme sur une chose que j'essaie toujours de le réaliser. L'un est mort, l'autre loin de moi. Je mène ma vie sans me soucier d'eux. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Je préfère croire au destin, et au karma, que mener une quête de vengeance alors que j'aurai tant de choses à perdre.

Ces mots firent écho en l'allemand. Ils s'étaient arrêtés vers le petit lac, à quelques centaines de mètres de la bâtisse. Des sécurités avaient été mises en place pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'un élève vienne se baigner et se noie. Ils regardaient l'eau onduler.

\- Je suis désolé, pour l'école, de ne pas avoir su t'écouter, d'en avoir fait qu'à ma tête, et de t'avoir accusé de tout ça. J'étais juste… aveuglé. J'ai été un connard à te balancer tout ça. Je ne me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui de tout ça.

\- Tu t'en est rendu compte seulement quand tu as fouillé.

\- Je sais Charles. Mais peut-être que c'est ce qu'il fallait pour me rendre vraiment compte de tout. Bien que ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour l'avoir fait.

\- C'est fait maintenant. Tu es sincèrement désolé, je le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu passes ton temps à t'excuser, même si ça change, sourit Charles. En parlant de changement, commença-t-il.

\- Ouais. Je suis en pleine… remise en question.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver.

\- Oui, je sais. Merci Charles.

Erik sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Charles. L'invalide garda son regard sur le lac, sentant son cœur doucement se comprimer par le contact que l'autre avait établi. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler de cela, mais l'allemand en avait décidé autrement.

\- Pourquoi ne jamais avoir rien dit pour ce que tu ressentais pour moi ?

\- Pourquoi je te l'aurai dit ? Comme tu as pu le lire, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après que tu sois parti. Et même si je te l'avais dit, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

\- A l'époque, non. Avoir une relation amoureuse était impossible à ce moment.

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui ça l'est ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps je crois. Et surtout de trouver ce que je veux.

Malgré la déception, Charles sourit. Il avait encore de l'espoir, alors qu'il ne devrait pas, il le savait.

\- J'aimerai me faire pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait Charles.

\- Je t'ai pardonné, tu le sais.

Erik s'accroupi devant le fauteuil et passa sa main sur la nuque du chauve.

\- Tu es trop bon Charles. Je veux mériter ton pardon, dit-il en caressant sa nuque.

\- Non Erik, tu n'as rien à faire pour. Et encore moins ça, dit-il en retira à contre cœur la main d'Erik. Il ne s'agit pas juste de me remercier pour ce que j'ai fait, pour t'excuser. Non. Je voudrais… j'aurai voulu que mes sentiments soient réciproques. Or je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne contrôle pas ce qu'on ressent pour les autres. Je veux juste qu'on tourne définitivement la page de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous autrefois, qu'on oublie nos différents. C'est tout.

Sur ces paroles, il fit faire demi-tour à son fauteuil et s'en alla. Erik s'était redressé, et il avait le cœur lourd à le voir partir, et l'entendre parler comme ça. Il ne culpabilisait pas de ne pas ressentir la même chose pour lui. Effectivement ça ne se contrôle pas comme ça. Et puis Charles n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se sente mal pour ça. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait. Il avait envie de le rendre heureux. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il rejoignit le réfectoire, l'heure du repas ayant sonnée.

* * *

Charles se tenait devant son miroir. Il était nu, sortant de son bain. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment, et il était sur le point d'aller se coucher. Malgré le temps qui passe, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à sa nouvelle apparence. Ses jambes, ses cheveux, ses cernes, ses muscles indiscernables. Il avait toujours cette petite de surprise quand il croisait un miroir. A chaque fois il pensait qu'il reverrait l'homme qu'il était avant. Bien portant, le visage heureux, même quand il ne souriait pas. Un corps svelte, avec des muscles très subtilement dessinés. Il n'avait pas été très musclé, mais cela l'avait rendu moins intimidant face aux personnes qu'il approchait. Aujourd'hui il était incapable de faire du sport et son ventre, ainsi que ses cuisses, lui montraient bien la dégradation de son corps. Ses cheveux, doux, soyeux. Il ne faisait pas trop attention à leur état, ils étaient naturellement ainsi, et il y tenait. Mais maintenant, il n'avait même plus à se soucier des cheveux blancs qu'il avait commencé à avoir, qui l'avaient légèrement angoissé. Les années qu'il avait passé à boire et à se droguer, pendant que le manoir tombait en ruine, avait eu raison de son air heureux. Des cernes, qui ne s'effaceraient jamais, des rides sur son fronts. Il vieillissait, et accumulé à tout le reste, c'était plutôt désagréable à voir. Non, il n'était plus le jeune homme séduisant qu'il savait avoir été, et dont il avait de nombreuses fois joué. Il n'était pas horrible, dégueulasse, mais il n'était plus attirant. Lui qui, plus jeune, avait pensé qu'un jour il rencontrerai la bonne personne, qu'ils s'aimeraient et seraient pour toujours heureux. Il avait toujours été d'un genre romantique. Mais aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que de telles pensées avaient été stupides, même s'il ne lui était pas arrivé tous ces malheurs. Il n'était plus attirant, commençait à se faire vieux. Et amoureux d'un homme qui ne le lui rendrait pas. Non, plus personne ne voudrait de lui comme compagnon, et certainement pas Erik. Au final, dans l'amas de toutes ces imperfections, seuls ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes. Il savait que beaucoup enviaient leur couleur, et que très peu n'osaient le regarder directement dans ces derniers, parce qu'ils étaient presque hypnotisant. Il les avait hérités de son père. Une des rares choses qui lui restait de lui. Les années auraient beau passer, ses yeux resteront les mêmes. Et il s'accrochait à cette pensée. Il se contentait de l'école, et cela lui suffisait. Il essuya ses larmes et alla se coucher.


	3. Chapitre 3

Suite à la discussion près du lac, les deux hommes ne se fuyaient plus. Erik était souvent plongé dans ses réflexions et vagabondait dans le manoir. Il prenait plaisir à découvrir tous les aménagements qui avaient été apportés depuis son séjour en 1962. Et depuis la partie de foot, les élèves le craignaient beaucoup moins. Il était content de ce changement, et cela se ressentait. Surtout pour Charles. Le voir ainsi relevait presque du miracle, son aura émanait de contentement, et l'infirme le ressentait. Ils passaient tous les deux peu de temps ensemble, surtout rien que tous les deux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fit référence au journal de Charles. Hank et Raven étaient surpris par ces changements d'attitudes. Les voir faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé était presque perturbant. Pourtant, ils ne firent aucun commentaire, préférant de pas risquer de mettre fin à cette paix.

Charles aidait Erik. Ils en parlaient toujours autour d'une partie d'échec. Le directeur assurait toujours à l'autre qu'il pouvait rester tant qu'il le voulait, même s'il ne participait pas à l'éducation des élèves. Mais plus il passait du temps avec le professeur, plus l'allemand avait envie d'être proche de lui. Peut-être que savoir pour les sentiments qu'entretenait l'autre à son égard était en lien avec cette nouvelle façon de penser. Souvent, il repensait à la période du recrutement. S'il s'était senti si à l'aise à l'époque avec lui, c'est parce qu'il savait. Il savait pour les camps, pour tous ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas, avant, pendant, après. Et jamais il ne l'avait jugé. Jamais il n'avait sous-estimé la douleur de l'allemand. Parce qu'il avait su, en une fraction de seconde, et parce qu'il comprenait. Certes il ne l'avait pas vécu, mais il l'avait ressenti de plein fouet lors de l'extériorisation de la rage de l'allemand. Et c'est pour ça que jamais Erik ne s'était senti mal à l'aise en sa présence, bien que sa télépathie et son charisme naturel y jouait un peu.

Un soir, lors de la période du recrutement, ils avaient dû prendre un chambre d'hôtel, au dernier moment. Et la seule chambre qui restait dans l'hôtel qu'ils avaient trouvé était une chambre double, avec deux lits simples. Il était tard, ils étaient fatigués, ils n'ont pas cherché mieux et s'en sont contenté. Mais en plein milieu de la nuit, Erik s'était réveillé d'un cauchemar, comme souvent. Charles n'avait pas perçu le mauvais rêve car il faisait toujours attention à bien mettre ses barrières mentales, encore plus cette fois-ci alors qu'il était proche d'Erik. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de projeter un rêve dans l'esprit d'Erik, ou de capter un des sien. Pourtant, ayant le sommeil léger, il s'était réveillé à cause de l'agitation de l'allemand. Il lui avait demandé s'il avait fait un cauchemar, et il en avait conclu que oui face à son silence. Il s'était levé, et avait pris la liberté de s'asseoir sur le lit d'Erik. Il ne voulait pas pénétrer son esprit, il voulait qu'Erik s'ouvre à lui et lui parle. Il lui avait alors demandé si ça allait, et la réponse avait été un haussement d'épaule. « - Tu veux en parler ? » Tête secouée négativement. Il avait beau vouloir faire le dur, le grand garçon, l'homme, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à se rendormir après ces cauchemars. La plupart du temps il ne se rendormait pas du tout, pas tant que la lumière du jour n'éclairait pas la pièce où il dormait. Mais cette nuit-là, la présence de Charles le rassurait. Il n'arrivait pas prononcer à voix haute ce qu'il voulait, mais le télépathe n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre. Il jeta un regard vers l'homme assit sur son lit, et ce qu'il y vit confirma la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Aucun jugement, aucune moquerie. La volonté de l'aider et de quelqu'un qui se souciait vraiment de lui, la première fois depuis longtemps. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il avait honte. Mais il pensa fort, pour que le mutant capte ses pensées. « N'éteins pas la lumière s'il te plaît… ». Le professeur comprit, mais ne fit aucune remarque. A la place il sourit, se releva, retourna se coucher en laissant la lampe de chevet entre eux deux allumée. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et ferma les yeux. Et Erik s'endormit après quelques minutes. Le lendemain, Charles lui demanda simplement s'il avait bien dormi après son cauchemar. Aucune évocation de la lumière, aucune raillerie, juste de la compréhension et du soutien. Son ami avait toujours eu ce don apaisant sur lui. Comme un peu avec tout le monde. Mais surtout avec lui. Mais d'un côté cela le gênait. Quand ils avaient des conversations un peu animées, il détestait la manière plutôt passive du diplômé de penser, et de faire les choses. Il avait l'impression que le charisme de l'autre homme l'empêchait d'être comme il était, ou plutôt comme il pensait être, et de laisser sa colère s'exprimer. Alors il s'emportait.

A l'inverse, quand ils n'étaient pas tous les deux mais qu'Erik commençait à s'énerver, il souhaitait la présence du télépathe à ses côtés. C'était assez paradoxal. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait tant que Charles reste avec lui, et l'aide avec la Confrérie. Il avait besoin de lui pour sa stabilité. Mais il avait refusé, et l'allemand avait été contraint de le laisser, blessé. Il avait plongé une dernière fois le regard dans ses yeux bleus. Et il était parti.

En 1973, avoir vu Charles dans cet état l'avait profondément bouleversé. Il s'était laissé emporté contre lui, parce qu'il détestait la nouvelle vision qu'il avait du drogué. S'il l'avait suivi, l'allemand aurait prit soin de lui. Il en voulait à l'ancien professeur de s'être laisser aller. Et il s'en voulait, parce qu'il se sentait responsable de son état. Alors il s'était énervé. La belle aura de son ami s'était évanouie, et l'européen n'arrivait plus à s'apaiser. C'est pour ça qu'il était parti après, qu'il était retourné en Europe. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus diriger la Confrérie. Et il ne le voulait plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester auprès de Charles. Il avait besoin de recommencer quelque chose de nouveau. Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire en Pologne. Sa femme, et sa merveilleuse fille. Ils avaient tous deux été surpris par la grossesse de sa femme. Et il avait eu peur, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'occuper d'elle comme un vrai père. Elle est née, et il est tombé amoureux de son bébé. Mais son bonheur avait été balayé en l'espace de quelques minutes, par des humains. Encore. Il avait encore fait n'importe quoi, et Charles avait accepté de l'accueillir sous son toit après cela. Encore une fois, le télépathe l'avait aidé à se calmer, à trouver du réconfort.

Peut-être qu'il ressentait plus qu'une simple amitié pour son ami. Le temps passait, mais il voulait toujours retrouver cette proximité qu'il avait eu avec lui au tout début. Il avait à son tour envie de protéger Charles, de le chérir. Était-ce toujours de la simple amitié ? Toutes ces années, ces sentiments étaient là. Mais aujourd'hui il les regarde sous un nouvel angle. Et peut-être alors que c'était de l'amour. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour se prononcer. Alors il réfléchissait, en silence.

Avec Charles, ils avaient réussi à trouver quelque chose qui plairait à Erik. A l'origine, il ne voulait pas être professeur. Mais l'homme chauve avait beaucoup insisté, avait évoqué pleins de raisons pour cela. Il en enchainait la liste rapidement, comme s'il avait réfléchi pendant des années à comment convaincre l'allemand de rester et d'aider les élèves. Alors il serait professeur de langues. Il parlait allemand, polonais, français, russe et anglais. Il était le plus disposer à donner ces cours. Surtout que la seule langue enseignée à l'école était l'espagnol. Quand il avait accepté, Charles avait eu un sourire indélébile sur le visage. Il lui dit qu'il lui apprendrait à enseigner, lui apprendre à être pédagogue. Il lui ferait parvenir son emploi du temps bientôt, pour qu'il puisse commencer dès le mois prochain.

Et aujourd'hui le professeur lui donnait son premier cours, pour qu'il « apprenne à apprendre ». Le télépathe était ravi, cela se voyait. Il ne cherchait même pas à le cacher. Erik arriva, en retard. Charles le réprimanda légèrement, en lui signifiant qu'il devait être à l'heure. Et il commença à parler. L'allemand tenta de prendre quelques notes, mais c'était difficile pour lui. Il écrivait trop lentement, et ne savait pas quoi noter comme informations, car tout ce que son ami lui disait lui paraissait important. L'autre homme remarqua rapidement son trouble, et encore une fois il n'eût aucun jugement. Il lui expliqua simplement comment faire. Erik enregistra les informations, et commença à prendre correctement des notes. Il devait prendre en compte l'âge des élèves, ne pas être trop rapide, leur faire des cours structurés, donner des exercices pour les forcer à travailler un peu en dehors des cours, faire des évaluations régulières, prendre en compte le temps qu'il leur donne pour ces évaluations, faire un barème adapté, être à l'écoute des élèves… bref, beaucoup de choses.

\- Tu mettras un certains temps à t'habituer. Le temps de bien comprendre comment faire, et de construire tes cours. Mais une fois que ça sera fait, ça ira, sourit Charles.

\- Tu penses vraiment ? Parce que ça ne me ressemble pas tout ça.

\- Je croyais que tu étais en pleine discussion interne pour savoir qui tu étais ? C'est un excellent exercice ça tu sais. Et puis tu n'es pas seul, tu pourras toujours venir me demander conseil, ou à un autre professeur. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu n'auras pas besoin de montrer que c'est toi le chef pendant les cours, tu imposes déjà un certain respect. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de gros problèmes de comportement.

\- Je vais te faire confiance. On verra bien.

\- Exactement. Bon, après ces séances de cours je ne pense pas pouvoir t'en dire plus pour t'aider. Ce n'est pas un travail physique, mais il est fatiguant quand même. Bien, je t'ai expliqué comment on fonctionnait ici, au niveau du règlement et tout ça, tu dois être au point.

Charles se dirigea vers la porte, Erik le suivit.

\- Donc mes « études » sont terminées professeur ? sourit Erik

\- En effet, sourit le télépathe.

\- Donc tu n'es plus mon professeur.

\- En effet. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Alors si on sort ensemble il n'y aura aucune entorse au règlement.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

\- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et j'ai envie d'essayer, pour nous deux.

\- Erik, on en a déjà parlé il me semble, se renferma un peu le professeur.

\- Je sais, et je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener. Mais je veux tenter. Je veux essayer d'être comme tous ces jeunes, d'être le jeune homme que je n'ai jamais vraiment été. On se connaît, on a eu le temps de beaucoup parler. Mais je souhaite qu'on apprenne à se connaître, dans un autre contexte. Est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec moi Charles ?

Ce dernier était resté silencieux pendant qu'il parlait. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il s'était même demandé si ce n'était pas à nouveau son esprit qui se jouait de lui. Mais non, c'était réel, et Erik attendait sa réponse.

\- Avec plaisir Erik. Je serais ravi d'essayer, lui répondit-il alors le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Demain, 19h ?

\- Parfait. J'ai hâte.

\- Moi aussi Charles, moi aussi.

Et l'européen parti sur ces mots, en souriant.

Charles passa la journée à stresser. Ce n'était pas habituel pour lui, et avait alors un peu de mal à gérer. Il était plus souvent perdu dans ses réflexions, et Raven le remarqua.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu es étrange aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, je vais bien merci.

\- Il t'arrive quelque chose ? Tu m'écoutes à peine, et tu souris encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Figures-toi que j'ai un rencard ce soir.

\- Un rencard ? Avec qui ? s'étonna Raven.

\- Erik, répondit-il simplement.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, clairement prise au dépourvu.

\- C'est… super ! Je veux dire, c'est étonnant, mais j'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous deux.

Et elle était sincère. Tous deux pensèrent à la liaison passée entre elle et l'ancien chef de le Confrérie. Mais aucun ne voulaient en parler.

\- Merci, sourit Charles.

Erik aussi avait stressé ce jour-là, mais bien moins, il s'était concentré sur ses futurs cours. La fin d'après-midi arriva rapidement, et il se prépara consciencieusement. Il mit un pantalon en toile noir, ainsi qu'une chemise avec des tons dorés. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de son ami, et toqua à la porte. Ce dernier lui ouvrit, souriant. Il avait enfilé un pantalon similaire à celui d'Erik, et un polo clair.

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt, allons-y, sourit Charles. Où as-tu prévenu de m'emmener ?

\- Devines, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de tricher.

\- On n'a jamais le droit de tricher tu sais, s'amusa-t-il. Mais plus sérieusement Erik ? Tu sais que tu es toujours un fugitif.

\- Je sais bien Charles. Je t'emmène juste au salon. J'y ai préparé une table pour nous deux, et j'ai commandé dans un bon restaurant. Ça sera comme si on y était vraiment, répondit-il en souriant.

Ils allèrent donc au salon, et s'installèrent. Charles déduisit sa place par l'absence de chaise d'un côté de la table.

\- Eh ben, c'est ça que tu fais au lieu de préparer tes cours ? s'amusa le télépathe.

\- Oh mais je travaille, rassures-toi. Tu voudras bien m'excuser de ne pas faire QUE ça non plus, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Et ainsi ils passèrent toute la soirée, sur cet air enjoué, en parlant de choses diverses et variées. Les rares moments où ils étaient silencieux, particulièrement pendant la dégustation de leur repas, l'ambiance n'en devenait pas pesante. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, et se le faisaient bien comprendre. Tout au long du repas ils flirtèrent. Ce n'est que bien tard qu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Et Erik raccompagna Charles à sa chambre.

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée Charles. Bonne nuit, à demain, dit-il en souriant.

\- Ce sentiment est partagé, à demain Erik.

Puis l'invalide rentra dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla, s'allongea dans son lit et regarda le plafond. Il repensait à cette soirée et ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de sourire. Erik avait été clame, avenant et souriant toute la soirée. Mais si ce soir ça s'était bien passé, est-ce que l'autre homme serait prêt en entamer une nouvelle relation. Les choses seront bien différentes d'avec son ancienne femme. Et même s'il voulait rendre l'allemand heureux, est-ce qu'il lui suffirait ? Et est-ce que ce n'était pas trop tôt ? Le professeur préféra arrêter de penser à ça, et se concentrer sur les points positifs. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

De son côté, l'européen s'était couché et pensait lui aussi. Il se disait que ce dîner avait été parfait, et il s'imaginait très bien recommencer très vite. Il avait trouvé l'autre homme radieux ce soir. Et c'était grâce à lui. Alors il voulait le faire sourire plus souvent. En regardant la place vide à côté de lui du double lit qu'il occupait, il s'imaginait sans problème le professeur à la place. Non il n'avait plus envie de dormir seul. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de précipiter les choses et que tout cela se finisse mal. Avec Magda cela avait été simple, rapide. Ils ne s'étaient pas compliqués la vie et avaient pris ce qui leur venait. Mais avec Charles c'était plus complexe. Alors il prendrait son temps, et ferai tout pour que cela réussisse.


	4. Chapitre 4

Trois mois étaient passés. Erik avait entamé son cours, et il commençait à enfin s'habituer. Heureusement que ses collègues le soutenaient, parce qu'il s'était senti débordé les premières semaines. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se reposer, et de faire avancer son histoire avec Charles. Mais après quelques semaines, il s'était mieux organisé. Il avait pris les conseils de tout le monde, et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Donc il avait pu continuer avec son ami. Ils avaient fait d'autres repas, parfois ils avaient juste passé du temps tous les deux. Ils prenaient tout deux un malin plaisir à taquiner l'autre. Plus le temps passait, plus ils allaient loin, et plus ils se rapprochaient.

Mais pour Charles ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Le temps commençait à lui paraître long, mais il laissait le temps à Erik. Il n'avait peut-être jamais autant fantasmé sur son ami que ces derniers temps. Il le trouvait si attirant, ses lèvres si tentantes. Des heures à le regarder, des heures à rêver de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas mettre Erik dans l'inconfort, alors il attendait.

Et un soir, enfin, cela arriva. Ils venaient de finir une partie d'échec. Jamais ils ne s'en lassaient, ce jeu avait tellement de possibilités. Ils étaient en fin d'après-midi, et Erik avait hésité quelques secondes, puis s'était rapproché de Charles. Ce dernier le regarda faire, surpris. Puis l'allemand se pencha, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire. Charles répondit immédiatement au baiser. Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs secondes, et se sourirent. Sans parler, ils venaient de se mettre ensemble, et de se promettre d'être aux côtés de l'autre jusqu'à la fin. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se laissant le temps de découvrir les lèvres de l'autre.

Ils finir par se séparer à contre cœur, l'heure du repas ayant sonné. Ils allèrent donc manger, tout souriant.

A la fin du repas, Charles fut obligé de retourner travailler un moment. Il alla donc dans son bureau. Il n'en ressortit que quelques heures plus tard, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieure de celle-ci il vit Erik assit sur son lit.

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Oui, et je n'ai touché à rien, je te le promets. Mais c'était plus confortable de t'attendre sur son lit que sur le palier, sourit-il.

Charles sourit, puis se hissa sur son lit. Erik ne perdit pas de temps, allongea son compagnon et l'embrassa passionnément. L'infirme fut surpris, mais répondit vite au baiser. Il avait du mal à respirer correctement mais s'en moquait, se laissant se perdre dans ce baiser dont il avait tant rêvé.

Erik passa sa main sur le torse de l'homme en-dessous de lui et défit les boutons de sa chemise, pour ensuite lui la retirer. Il alla l'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur le torse. Il dévorait la peau de son amant. Bordel qu'il avait envie de lui. Ledit amant capta les désirs de son homme et l'arrêta.

\- Erik… je dois te prévenir, j'ai des problèmes à cause de ma paraplégie.

\- Quels genre de problèmes ? demanda-t-il en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Des problèmes d'érection.

Erik se pencha et susurra à son oreille.

\- Alors utilise tes pouvoirs pour entrer dans ma tête Charles, et ressent mon plaisir.

Le professeur frissonna, et laissa son amant repartir à la conquête de son corps en ne stoppant pas les gémissement qui sortaient de sa bouche.

\- En revanche, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre Charles, je ne voudrais pas te faire mal.

\- Alors laisses-moi te guider.

Le télépathe pénétra dans la tête de son compagnon, savoura le plaisir qu'il ressentait et guida Erik. Ce dernier agit, comme s'il avait toujours su comment faire. Ils y prenaient tous les deux beaucoup de plaisir. Puis alors que Erik avait le visage enfouis dans le cou de son amant, pendant qu'il bougeait ses hanches, Charles laissa les larmes couler. Des larmes de plaisir et de bonheur. Il avait enfin ce qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir avoir, en dépit de tous ses efforts. Quelqu'un qu'il aimerait, et qui l'aimerait en retour. Qui saurait qui il était, qui ne le jugerai jamais, avec qui il n'aurait pas besoin d'utiliser de subterfuge. Erik. Il le connaissait, savait tout de lui, comme Charles savait tout de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il sentait son cœur déborder de joie, et sa tête de plaisir que son homme lui donnait.

Leur orgasme les ravagea. Ils reprirent leurs esprits pendant quelques minutes, puis Erik releva la tête et embrassa Charles amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime Charles… murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi Erik, répondit-il sortant ces mots pour la première fois depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui.


End file.
